Voiceless Fear
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Bangunan. Hantu. Aoi the GazettE.
1. Chapter 1

A fanfiction of the GazettE

Chapter 1

Title: Voiceless Fear

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: the GazettE

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, horror

Main chara: Shiroyama Yuu Aoi the GazettE

Disclaimer: the GazettE milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarganya, dan Tuhan serta, para fansnya. XD ZPBellani's fanfiction.

Summary: Bangunan. Hantu. Aoi the GazettE.

Warning: GAZE!

Aoi terbangun dari mimpinya dengan terengah-engah. Bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri tubuhnya hingga, t-shirt dan celana Jersey yang dikenakan di tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat. Wajahnya pucat, amat sangat pucat. "Sial! Nightmare lagi!" umpatnya terengah-engah.

**.**

**ZPBellani present:**

**A fanfiction of ****the GazettE****:**

**Voiceless Fear**

**[my birthday fic for Aoi ****the GazettE****]**

**.**

".. Ini baru pendapat gue, sih. Apa kalian setuju?" ucap Ruki mengakhiri usulannya.

"Ya, ya, gue setuju!" jawab Kai. Uruha dan Reita mengangguk setuju. Aoi diam saja memandang keluar jendela.

Ruki berdehem sekali. "Heh, Aoi! Loe dengerin gue atau nggak, sih?" tanya Ruki kesal.

Aoi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Itu.. Tadi.. err.. Loe bilang apa tadi?"

"Udah. Loe setuju atau nggak?" tanya Ruki cepat.

"'Setuju' tentang apa?" kata Aoi balik bertanya.

Ruki menghela nafas. "Aku mengusulkan tempat menginap kita sebelum konser selanjutnya. Semua sudah setuju. Loe?"

"Err.. Ya, gue setuju-setuju aja."

Ruki menepuk tangannya bersemangat. "Yup! Sudah diputuskan!"

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

Mobil van band the GazettE berhenti di depan suatu bangunan besar bergaya Eropa dengan taman yang luas di bagian kanan dan kirinya. Taman tersebut begitu indah dan bersih ditumbuhi beraneka ragam bunga beraneka warna yang sedang bermekaran.

"Permisi," ucap Ruki membuka pintu masuk bangunan yang dikatakannya sebagai penginapan. Pintu tersebut begitu besar dan tinggi dengan gagang pintu yang berkilauan bagai berlian. Pintu tersebut berbunyi nyaring ketika ia membukanya.

**KRIEEEETT**

"Selamat datang di penginapan Black Naraku," sambut seorang pria berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga. Setelan jas hitam mambalut tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat. "Kami telah menunggu kedatangan anda, tuan Ruki. Kami telah menyiapkan 5 kamar, namun karena ada kesalahan tekhnis jadi kami hanya dapat menawarkan 3 kamar."

"Ada kesalahan tekhnis apa memangnya?" tanya Ruki.

"Maaf, kami tidak dapat memberitahukannya kepada tuan-tuan sekalian," jawab pelayan tersebut menunduk hormat.

"Tak masalah. Tunjukkan saja kamar-kamarnya."

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

"Aku akan membagikan kamar-kamarnya karena kamar hanya ada 3 sementara, kita berlima. Kamar pertama akan diisi aku dan Aoi, kamar kedua diisi oleh Reita dan Ruki, dan kamar terakhir diisi oleh Uruha sendiri. Oke?"

"Kai~" balas Uruha sambil cemberut. "Aku tak mau sendiriian~"

"Tak apa-apa, senpai. Tak akan ada yang _muncul_," kata Ruki menenangkan. Ia menepuk pundak Uruha. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kai~" pinta Uruha menatap Kai dengan pandangan memelas. "Please?"

Kai memijat dahinya. "Baiklah, Uruha-senpai." Ia menghela nafas. "Kamar pertama akan diisi aku dan Ruki, kamar kedua akan diisi Reita dan Uruha, sementara kamar terakhir diisi Aoi sendirian. Tak apa-apa 'kan, Aoi?"

"Hn," jawab Aoi singkat.

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

_"Kyaa! Menjauhlah dariku!" pekik Aoi takut._

"Hah.. Hah.." Aoi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terengah-engah. Peluh kembali membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi di dalam mimpinya. Ia mengelap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. 'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus dibayang-bayangi mimpi itu? Mimpi buruk itu terlihat terlalu nyata~ Sial!' batinnya takut mengingat mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya, ia berada di reruntuhan rumah sakit dan terus-menerus dikejar 4 mayat melayang sambil tertawa yang ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Mengingat mimpinya tadi saja ia sudah merinding padahal, ia tahu kalau tempat itu pernah menjadi salah satu lokasi pemotretannya tapi.. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan lampu meja di dekatnya.

**BRUKK..**

Aoi menoleh ke sebelahnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. 'Di-dia si-siapa?' pikir pria yang pernah dipanggil 'Natsume1' itu sambil memandangi punggung seseorang yang terlihat seperti wanita berambut pirang dengan baju abad pertengahan yang entah sejak kapan tertidur di sebelahnya. Seingatnya, tadi Kai mengatakan, ia tidak sekamar dengan siapapun. "Maaf, anda siapa?"

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga menatap Aoi. "Saya?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Aoi menelan ludah takut. Wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya sangat pucat. "Y-ya. Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Aoi takut-takut. Perasaannya sudah merasa kalau wanita tersebut berbahaya dan ia harus segera menjauh darinya tetapi, seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

"Watashi wa.."

**TOK..**

**TOK..**

Aoi melemparkan pandangan waspada ke arah pintu kamar mandinya tetapi, tidak ada yang muncul dari sana. "Tadi apa yang kamu kata.." –Aoi berbalik memandang ke arah wanita di sampingnya tapi, wanita itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya.- ".. kemana dia?" Bagian kasur di sebelahnya sangat rapi, bagaikan tidak ada orang yang pernah berada disana. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. 'Yang di sampingku tadi.. SETAN!'

Dengan gemetaran, Aoi berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia berniat pergi ke kamar teman-temannya.

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

Aoi menoleh dan menemukan sosok Ruki yang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menenteng buku sketsanya. "Ruki!" panggilnya sambil berlari ke arah teman sebandnya. "Kau takkan percaya kalau.."

**PRANG!**

Sosok Ruki terlihat melompat dari jendela.

Kaki Aoi serasa lumpuh. Ia langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan mata terbelalak. "Ruki bu-bunuh diri?" ucapnya tak percaya tanpa suara.

**.**

**BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar Reita dan Uruha dibuka Aoi tanpa perasaan. Dibanting sekeras tenaga hingga, menimbulkan suara debam yang keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Uruha yang sedang asyik memainkan game Street Fighter II di atas kasur.

"Ru-Ruki.."

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Ruki sambil memasuki kamar kedua dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ka-kamu masih hidup?" kata Aoi balik bertanya. Ia terlihat kaget sekaligus lega. Pemuda yang memiliki 7 piercing di tubuhnya memandangi Ruki lekat-lekat. 'Semuanya sama persis, pakaiannya sampai rambutnya bahkan, ia juga menenteng buku sketsanya.'

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Kai cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar kedua. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Reita meneguk segelas air putih. "Mimpi buruk tampaknya," kata Reita tersenyum mengejek. "Takut, ya?"

"Saat aku terbangun dari mimpi, ada setan di sampingku~" kata Aoi takut namun, tetap jaim. "Dan aku melihat Ruki lompat dari jendela di di depan kamarnya."

"Eh? Serius?" tanya Uruha kagum.

"Seperti.. My devil on the bed?" kata Reita menahan tawanya.

"Devil itu iblis, baka! Setan itu Ghost," balas Ruki cepat. Ah, kalau jago Bahasa Inggris, sih, beda.

"Aku serius," balas Aoi kesal. Menyebalkan sekali ketika kamu mengetahui tak ada teman-teman yang mempercayaimu.

_to be continue

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

Xixixi.. Ultah Aoi memang masih tanggal 20 Januari tapi.. nggak apa-apa 'kan kalau ZPBellani publish ini di bulan Desember? Ini juga masih yang chapter 1. XD Lebih baik terlalu cepat daripada terlalu lambat. Ya 'kan?

Footnote:

1 Natsume adalah nama panggilan Aoi semasa ia menjadi gitaris di band Mellvile.

-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Juu-ni-gatsu-ni-juu-roku-nichi©-


	2. Chapter 2

**A fanfiction of ****the GazettE**

**Chapter 2**

**Title: Voiceless Fear**

**Author: ZPBellani**

**Fandom: ****the GazettE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, horror**

**Main chara: ****Shiroyama Yuu****Aoi****the GazettE**

**Disclaimer: ****the GazettE**** milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarganya, dan Tuhan serta, para fansnya. XD ZPBellani's fanfiction.**

**Summary: Bangunan. Hantu. Aoi ****the GazettE****.**

**Warning: GAZE!**

"Saat aku terbangun dari mimpi, ada setan di sampingku~" kata Aoi. "Dan aku melihat Ruki lompat dari jendela di di depan kamarnya."

"Eh? Serius?" tanya Uruha kagum.

"Seperti.. My devil on the bed?" kata Reita menahan tawanya.

"Devil itu iblis, baka! Setan itu Ghost," balas Ruki cepat.

"Aku serius," balas Aoi kesal.

**.**

**ZPBellani present:**

**A fanfiction of ****the GazettE****:**

**Voiceless Fear**

**[my birthday fic for Aoi ****the GazettE****]**

**.**

Dengan perasaan kesal Aoi keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Reita dan Uruha.

"Yah~ Aoi sepertinya marah~" ujar Uruha kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kalian, sih, keterlaluan," tambah Kai.

"'Kan cuma bercanda," bantah Reita sambil tertawa tanpa perasaan bersalah karena ia memang merasa tidak bersalah. Kenapa harus merasa bersalah kalau kita tidak bersalah, ya 'kan?

Uruha mengambil sisir ungu dari laci meja. "Minna-san, bisakah kalian keluar? Aku mau tidur," ujarnya mulai menyisiri rambut hitamnya dengan lembut helai demi helai. Ia tentu tidak menginginkan rambut tercintanya rusak hanya karena lupa ia sisir.

"Sudah waktunya," ujar Reita tersenyum licik ketika Kai dan Ruki keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati. Ia melirik Uruha. "Ayo, kita lakukan."

***ZPBellani's FanFic***

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, Aoi naik-turun tangga lantai 1 ke lantai 3 dan sebaliknya tanpa henti, hingga akhirnya...

'Aku laper~' keluh Aoi sambil memandang berkeliling tapi yang dapat ia lihat hanya gelap. Semua lampu telah dimatikan oleh pelayan penginapan tersebut, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang agak remang-remang dari lilin yang ia bawa. Ia lapar tapi tidak tahu harus mencari makanan dimana.

Matanya menangkap ada cahaya terang dari arah dapur di lantai satu. Perutnya berbunyi lagi tanda ia semakin lapar. Ia memang belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang, wajar 'kan kalau sekarang ini ia merasa kelaparan. 'Mungkin di dapur aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ku masak. Menanak nasi mungkin,' pikirnya.

**TING!**

**TING!**

Aoi yang masih dibuat bingung oleh masalah perutnya, melongok ke dapur untuk mencari sumber suara barusan. Ia dapat melihat Uruha berada disana dengan pisau di tangan kanannya. Diputar-putar pisau tersebut dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil mengguman lagu favoritnya yang berjudul Okuribi.

"U-Uruha? Kamu lagi ngapain, sih?" panggil Aoi tak yakin. Ia sungguh bingung dengan gerak-gerik Uruha saat ini. 'Pisau? Oh, yang benar saja, apa dia mau memasak?'

Uruha menoleh dan terkejut melihat kehadiran Aoi di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka. Digenggamnya pisau di tangannya lebih erat sambil berjalan ke arah temansesama gitaris di band the GazettE itu. Cukup membuat Aoi mundur selangkah.

"Kamu lagi ngapain, sih? Mau bikin _Mentai Croquette Bentou_?" tanya Aoi lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Uruha dingin. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Aoi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aoi menahan nafas gugup melihat Uruha hanya berbeda 2 langkah di hadapannya.

Seringaian terukir kembali di wajah pemuda prefektur Kanagawa kelahiran 9 Juni 1981 tersebut. Ia tertawa bagaikan setan. "Hahaha! Matilah kau!" serunya sambil mengayunkan pisaunya.

Aoi berteriak histeris. "AAA!"

JLEB!

Darah muncrat kemana-mana. Pemuda itu tumbang dengan pisau yang masih menancap di bagian perutnya. Ubin yang berwarna putih bersih kini, diselimuti warna merah yang terus mengalir dari bagian luka tusukan yang cukup dalam.

"URUHA!" pekik Aoi tak percaya.

-flash back: on—

Uruha semakin mendekati Aoi. Selangkah lagi.

JLEB!

Ia menusukkan pisau tersebut ke bagian perutnya sendiri sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Senyuman yang amat damai. Dan ia terjatuh lantai dapur yang dingin dan keras.

Darah muncrat kemana-mana. Pemuda itu tumbang dengan pisau yang masih menancap di bagian perutnya. Ubin yang berwarna putih bersih kini, diselimuti warna merah yang terus mengalir dari bagian luka tusukan yang cukup dalam.

"URUHA!" pekik Aoi tak percaya.

-flashback: off—

***ZPBellani's FanFic***

Aoi terus berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan hingga, tanpa ia sadari pemuda menyukai musim dingin tersebut sampai di taman belakang penginapan. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai kenyataan kalau temannya bunuh diri didepannya beberapa menit lalu. Entah, mengapa tapi ia langsung teringat pada lagu the Suicide Circus. Mungkin karena kata 'suicide'nya.

Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang saat angin kecang tiba-tiba bertiup disana. Ia menghela nafas berat, sifat pelupanya ternyata belum hilang. Dengan bodohnya ia berjalan-jalan di taman saat tengah malam di musim dingin tanpa jaket ataupun pakaian tebal yang hangat.

Kabut mengelilinginya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ke arah manapun, kabut yang tebal mengurangi jarak pandangnya.

"Tampaknya aku harus kembali ke dalam penginapan," kata Aoi pada dirinya sendiri sambil berbalik. Deg. "Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak, tidak mungkin," ucapnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

**_to be continue-**

***ZPBellani's FanFic***

**-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Juu-ni-gatsu-Ni-juu-roku-nichi©-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A fanfiction of ****the GazettE**

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Voiceless Fear**

**Author: ZPBellani**

**Fandom: ****the GazettE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, horror**

**Main chara: ****Shiroyama Yuu****Aoi****the GazettE**

**Disclaimer: ****the GazettE**** milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarganya, dan Tuhan serta, para fansnya. XD ZPBellani's fanfiction.**

**Summary: Bangunan. Hantu. Aoi ****the GazettE****.**

**Warning: GAZE!**

.

.

Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang saat angin kecang tiba-tiba bertiup disana. Ia menghela nafas berat, sifat pelupanya ternyata belum hilang. Dengan bodohnya ia berjalan-jalan di taman saat tengah malam di musim dingin tanpa jaket ataupun pakaian tebal yang hangat.

Kabut mengelilinginya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ke arah manapun, kabut yang tebal mengurangi jarak pandangnya.

"Tampaknya aku harus kembali ke dalam penginapan," kata Aoi pada dirinya sendiri sambil berbalik. Deg. "Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak, tidak mungkin," ucapnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

**.**

**ZPBellani present:**

**A fanfiction of ****the GazettE****:**

**Voiceless Fear**

**[my birthday fic for Aoi ****the GazettE****]**

**.**

Aoi mengucek-ucek matanya lagi. Apa kini ia rabun? Apa matanya telah rusak? Kenapa ia melihat hal aneh seperti ini? "Kenapa ada reruntuhan seperti disini?"

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya maju selangkah demi selangkah ke reruntuhan bangunan didepannya. Reruntuhan bangunan yang tidak asing untuknya. Reruntuhan yang terus-menerus menghantuinya dalam mimpi akhir-akhir ini. Reruntuhan salah satu rumah sakit di Jepang.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang. Suara orang menyanyi. 'Wakaremichi?' pikirnya bingung. Saat ia mulai berpikir kalau itu hanya khayalannya saja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lainnya yang juga menyanyikan lagu Wakaremichi. 'Ada lebih dari satu orang. Dua orang kurasa, bukan lima orang mungkin.'

Di dorong rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritnya, Aoi kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke reruntuhan rumah sakit yang sudah sangat tua itu.

**TAP..**

**TAP...**

**TAP..**

**TAP...**

Aoi menelan ludahnya takut. Tempat mengerikan itu dibasahi darah dimana-mana yang baunya bercampur dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat indera penciumannya. Suara langkah kakinya terus bergema setiap ia melangkah, diikuti suara langkah kaki orang yang berlari di belakang dan sampingnya. Namun setiap kali ia menoleh, tidak ada orang lain selain ia di tempat itu.

Suara sekelompok orang yang menyanyi itu masih terdengar tapi, setiap kali ia melangkah suara itu terdengar semakin menjauh. Jauh dan jauh. Para mayat yang terbang mondar-mandir di sekitarnya mulai tertawa, tertawa sangat keras hingga membuat Aoi merinding sendiri. Entah menertawakan apa tapi, tawa mayat-mayat itu semakin keras.

Suara percikan air mulai terdengar dari bagian barat reruntuhan. Awalnya memang hanya suara sebuah percikan namun semakin lama, suara percikan air itu semakin banyak dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Lagu Wakaremichi sudah tidak terdengar lagi, hilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan suara percikan air yang sangat berisik. Diliputi rasa penasaran, Aoi melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke sumber suara percikan air tersebut

Ia terus berjalan. Terus berjalan ke arah barat hingga ia menemukan sebuah danau yang sangat luas terbentang didepannya. Bunga teratai menutupi danau tersebut. Bunga teratai merah yang bermekaran. Sunyi. Ya, benar sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun bahkan, katak-katak yang bersantai di atas daun teratai enggan bernyanyi.

Aoi memicingkan matanya dan menatap sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi penyebab suara-suara aneh yang di dengarnya. Meyakinkan diri kalau beberapa saat lalu memang ada suara-suara aneh dari tempat itu. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau telinganya masih bisa mendengar dengan baik. Namun nihil. Tidak ada apapun disana, kecuali danau, katak, dan teratai. Ia menghela nafas lesu. "Apa mungkin aku hanya salah dengar? Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar melelahkan~" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berbalik, bersiap menyusuri jalannya tadi menuju penginapan.

"Aoi.."

Aoi berhenti melangkah. Ia mendengar sesuatu memanggil namanya namun karena ia pikir itu hanya khayalannya saja, ia kembali melangkah.

"Aoi.."

Aoi berhenti melangkah lagi. Ia mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya, tidak mungkin 'kan ada suara orang lain memanggil namanya di tempat yang hanya ada dirinya disana. 'Ini pasti hanya halusinansi. Pasti hanya halusinasi,' pikirnya mencoba berpikir positif.

"Aoi.."

Aoi diam saja, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aoi.. Aoi.. Aoi, aku tahu kamu dapat mendengarku."

Aoi masih diam, memikirkan berapa persen kemungkinannya dapat selamat dan kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi semakin ia pikirkan, ia merasa kemungkinan dapat lari hanya sedikit. Sedikit sekali. Ia mulai mencoba membuat rencana untuk pergi dari tempat itu, menemui teman-temannya di dalam penginapan, dan segera meninggalkan penginapan mengerikan ini.

"Aoi.."

"..."

"Aoi.. Kenapa hanya diam saja? Mari ikut bersamaku.."

"..."

"Aoi.."

Pemuda bergolongan darah A tersebut hanya dapat berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tidak berani melangkah maju. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat kaget. 'I-itu..'

"Aoi.." panggil makhluk itu merangkak naik ke tepi dari dalam danau. Sosoknya samar-samar karena gelap. Baju putih panjangnya basah namun, rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi wajahnya kering, tidak basah sedikitpun. "Aoi, mau ikut denganku?"

Suara tawa keempat mayat tersebut terdengar menggema dari atas langit. Aoi dapat merasakan tulang-tulang kakinya berubah seperti agar-agar karena ketakutan. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi.

"Aoi.. Aoi.." panggil sesosok makhluk itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah Aoi yang membeku di tempatnya. Tangan makhluk terlihat menyeret sesuatu dari dalam air, kepala Uruha yang sudah membiru. "Aoi.. Aoi, kalau tidak salah dia temanmu 'kan?" tanya makhluk tersebut sambil melempar kepala tak bernyawa itu ke kaki Aoi. "Dia memilih pilihan yang tepat, bergabung bersamaku.."

Aoi menunduk canggung melihat kearah kepala Uruha yang menyandar di sepatunya. Tangannya sudah mulai gemetar. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Pasti ini tidak benar, pasti bukan Uruha,' batinnya berusaha mempositifkan pikirannya. Tapi bukan berarti kalau itu tidak mungkin kepala Uruha yang asli, ia sempat melihat pria yang dipanggil 'Shima' semasa kecil itu bunuh diri dihadapannya. 'Mungkin memang kepala yang asli, tapi dimana tubuhnya? Apa mungkin telah dimakan makhluk ini?'

"Aoi.. Aku tidak memakan tubuhnya.. Tenang saja.. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku sangat lapar sekarang, maukah kau kumakan?" ucap makhluk itu berjalan kearah Aoi semakin cepat. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha menggapai Aoi yang sudah berkeringat dingin di tempatnya. "Aoi.. Aoi.. Kemarilah.."

Aoi mundur selangkah namun tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Dengan gemetar, Aoi menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada apapun di belakangnya. Ia kembali mencoba mundur ke belakang tapi lagi-lagi gagal. Bagai terbentur sesuatu, ia tidak dapat bergerak mundur. Seperti ada dinding yang kasat mata di belakangnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana ini, makhluk itu semakin mendekat kearahku.. Tuhan, bantu aku..'

"Aoi.. Aoi.." panggil makhluk itu berjalan semakin cepat dan tangan yang berusaha menggapai-gapai Aoi.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Aoi frustasi untuk pertama kalinya berbicara pada sosok si depannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat saat ini. Ia belum mau mati sekarang, apalagi di tangan makhluk abstrak ini. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil berdoa meminta perlindungan dari Tuhan.

"Ao..-AAA!"

Aoi langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat makhluk tersebut berteriak-teriak panik hanya karena hewan kecil yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya, hewan kecil yang disebut dengan serangga. Pemuda yang hobi mengoleksi kacamata hitam tersebut berusaha mengingat-ingat suara makhluk didepannya. Siapa yang akan berteriak-teriak panik hanya karena seekor serangga kalau bukan..? "Kamu.. Reita 'kan?" ucap Aoi sambil menunjuk sesosok makhluk berpakaian putih dengan make up putih ala aliran visual kei shironuri itu. "Kamu pasti Reita! Ayo, jawab!"

Sesosok makhluk tersebut tertawa keras. "Hahaha! Orang yang kamu maksud mungkin sudah kutelan lebih dahulu beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Aoi.."

"Kamu pasti Reita! Aku tahu cara tertawamu! Jangan mempermainkan aku!" teriak Aoi emosi. Ketakutannya sudah menguap digantikan dengan kekesalan yang meledak-ledak. "Ayo, jawab, pesek!"

"Siapa yang kamu panggil 'pesek', ikan [1]!" balas makhluk itu agak kesal.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian yang sengit antara Aoi dengan makhluk tersebut. Saling pukul, saling tonjok, saling tendang, dan lain-lain hingga...

Sayup-sayup Aoi dapat mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ia segera menghentikan perkelahiannya dan menerka-nerka darimana asal suara tersebut.

Dan..

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR MY FRIEND.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_!"

Aoi langsung tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Ruki, Uruha, dan Kai yang berjalan dari arah timur sambil menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Happy birthday' dengan riang. Kai membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar di kedua tangannya. Ia melirik sesosok makhluk yang ada dihadapannya, makhluk itu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan benar ia adalah Reita.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" pekik Ruki, Reita, Uruha, dan Kai bersamaan dengan sangat bahagia. Kai menyodorkan kue berhiaskan marzipan berbentuk laki-laki yang tengah memainkan gitarnya, ya, benar marzipan berbentuk Aoi yang dibuat sendiri oleh Kai, "Tiup lilinnya dan _make a wish_!"

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfic*

.

Kai menjabat tangan pelayan berbaju hitam di penginapan tersebut. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Mohon maaf, apabila kami merepotkan."

Pelayan tersebut hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfic*

.

Di dalam mobil..

"Jadi itu semua ulah kalian?" tanya Aoi agak kesal.

"Hahaha.. Idenya dari Reita," jawab Ruki tertawa.

"Ya, benar! Idenya dari Reita," kata Uruha membenarkan tertawa sambil mengelus-elus kopernya.

"Akulah yang tidur di sebelahmu dengan rambut pirang dan gaun abad pertengahan," kata Kai tertawa. "Bagaimana _crossdressing_ku? Berhasilkah? Aku pernah diajari Hizaki cara ber_crossdress_ dan ternyata berguna. Hahaha.."

"'Hizaki' Versailles?" tanya Aoi yang langsung dijawab anggukan Kai dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya. Ia melirik Ruki yang sedang asyik memandangi foto anjing peliharaannya. "Kalau kamu? Aku melihatmu lompat dari jendela."

Ruki tersenyum, "Aku memang melompat dari jendela, tapi sudah ada matras empuk yang tersedia untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Aoi sambil menunjuk Uruha. "Aku melihatmu bunuh diri di dapur dan tadi di danau.. Reita menyeret kepalamu. Kenapa kamu bisa.."

Reita tertawa geli. "Kalian tidak melihat ekspressinya saat aku melemparkan kepala Uruha ke kakinya, ia pucat pasi. Hahahaha.. Ia bahkan benar-benar berpikir kalau aku telah memakan Uruha. Hahahaha.."

"Itu Uruha 2," jawab Uruha masih mengelus-elus kopernya.

"Maksudmu?"

Uruha membuka risleting kopernya dan memperlihatkannya pada Aoi. "Inilah yang kunamakan Uruha 2!" ucapnya bangga. "Boneka ini dibuat benar-benar mirip denganku dan kupakaikan chip komputer di dalamnya sehingga, ia bisa kukendalikan. Hahahaha.. Aku hebat 'kan? Ia juga kuberi aliran darah dari cat berwarna merah."

Aoi hanya bisa speechless mendengarkan cara teman-teman sebandnya menjahilinya untuk memberinya kejutan ulang tahun yang sulit terlupakan. Ia tersenyum bahagia, teman-temannya sangat mempedulikannya. "Sankyuu, minna-san!"

"Dou itashimashite!"

"Oh, ya, teman-teman, bagaimana kalian bisa membuat mayat-mayat berterbangan sambil tertawa?"

"'Mayat' apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kamu pasti ngelindur, Aoi! Hahahahaha.." sindir Reita.

"Itu benar-benar ada, kok," balas Aoi yakin. 'Kalau bukan perbuatan mereka jadi siapa? Masa' itu beneran?' pikirnya agak ngeri.

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfiction*

.

Penginapan..

"Cepat urus mereka!" perintah seorang anak kecil berumur 12 tahun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia membenarkan penutup matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, membiarkan orang-orang biasa melihat mereka? Huh! Cepat bersihkan agar kita bisa cepat pergi dari tempat ini."

"Yes, my lord," ucap sang pelayan membereskan mayat-mayat bersegel masyarakat Aurora yang dibangkitkan melalui penemuan salah satu dokter muda.

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfiction*

.

_the End_

.

.

Gomen ne, malas nulis jadi nggak jadi-jadi~ Xixixixi.. Iya, ZPBellani sadar, kok, kalau ultah Aoi udah lewat tapi, masa' iya update ff ini harus tahun depan (gara-gara telat)? ^^v Sebenarnya alasan utama ff ini telat ku-update adalah kami dalam masa berkabung atas nenekku pada saat ff chap 3 ini mau ku tulis jadi, aku nggak bisa menulisnya. Mohon dimaklumi. :)

Aonyauru: Sankyuu untuk telah bersedia meriview, maaf telat. ^^v

Buat Al-Mcs & NancyDiBondone: Sudah kubalas di sekolah 'kan? XDXDXD


End file.
